Once Upon a Curse
by cheeky doggie
Summary: [First actual Furuba fic] Remember how cats follow Kyo? And rats, Yuki? Well...what happens when our favourite little onigiri gets caught up in this process...? Humour fic, please R&R!


**Once Upon a Curse**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another story! Well, this is a OneShot, really, just based on something I thought of one day. The summary explained all, so I'm not repeating nothing here! Supposed to be humorous, won't be surprised if it turns out dead serious, I tend to do that a lot…**

It was a perfect morning in a not so perfect household.

The day started out beautifully, with the sun completing it's 'round the world in 24 hours' trip and welcoming that part of the earth. The light shone on a wooden (not to mention fragile and prone to being smashed) house, making everything suddenly more cheerful.

Tohru was the first to wake and greet the morning. Having been up since the dawn chorus started tuning, she was in time to greet the sun as well, while sweeping the porch out front.

'What a wonderful day!' she thought happily, stopping to wipe the non-existent sweat out of her brow. 'As soon as I finish sweeping here, I'll go and make breakfast for everybody!'

Which is precisely what she did.

Yes, a perfect morning indeed.

Until Tohru noticed, while taking the food out to the waiting male residents, that she had dropped a small ball of rice, most likely sometime when she was preparing the rice.

"Oh no, what a waste of rice…" a second of deep thinking later. "The birds will have a nice breakfast today."

Tohru smiled, seemingly happy to have passed the obstacle which had, until 4 seconds ago and counting, marred her perfect morning.

"Tohru-kun! Is something the matter there?"

"I'm fine Shigure-san!"

"Ok! Is the food ready? I'm feeling very hungry now!"

"Coming!" Tohru called back, fixing her smile so it radiated bright enough for a blind person to see again-until she turned it off that is.

She gave the ball of rice a pointed look, as if telling it to stay. "Now don't you move! I'll be right back, ok?" she then hurried out, oblivious to the fact that the rice ball seemed to be the shape of a rice ball, one that has been properly formed and ready to be eaten, that is.

The ball of rice, contrary to Tohru's orders, shifted a slight bit.

------------------------

"Ah, here comes our little flower with the usual perfect breakfast, perfectly suited to the needs of one perfect person and 2 other not so perfect people in this household, perfectly delectable for this perfect morning and perfectly delicious too!" Shigure nodded his head as if satisfied, oblivious to the glares promising death from the not so perfect people. After a few punches, however, Shigure was once more reunited with the feeling of imperfection within his imperfect house.

Tohru beamed uncertainly, wondering if she should be happy for the compliment or worried for Shigure, seeing as he _did _just get pummelled by Yuki and Kyo, but then again, that was almost a daily event and Shigure always seemed alright everyday, but then again, she couldn't really be sure, because for all she knew, Shigure was only faking being alright, but if he was faking that, then who knew what else he, or anyone else for that matter, would be faking and to who, or when, what, where or why…

Nevertheless, this was not the time or place to be pondering about such deep, philosophical questions concerning Shigure's faking or non faking, meaning that Tohru would have to continue this train of thought elsewhere. Such as in the kitchen, cleaning up the rice.

-----------------------------

"…" Tohru bent down and picked up the rice carefully, so as to not get its sticky goodiness all over her fingers. "Now it looks like there's _two _balls of rice…and they're perfectly shaped too!" she smiled as blissfully as ever, as if it was a miracle that such a thing could happen.

She would have made it outside quite uneventfully, if it wasn't for the fact that some…strange stick feeling thingamajigs were poking into her hand, and its not very fun to have strange stick feeling thingamajigs sticking their little skinny stick thingies into your hand, especially when you have no idea what it is that's so strangely and annoyingly sticking into your hands.

Tohru frowned; the last time she checked, she was sure that there were no stick thingamajigs poking out of the rice, then again maybe it was just some…strangely hard bits of rice from the rice balls…

"There you go! Now you stay here while the birdies have a nice breakfast!" she wagged her finger at the two balls of rice playfully, then waved goodbye to them and the oh so cute 'birdies' who chirped happily, vainly preening their feathers and smoothing down their feathery heads and pretending, pretending _so _well, that they weren't about to swoop down like the evil descendants of hawks they were and grab the poor, poor balls of rice to meet their horrible, beaky deaths. The horror of our modern world.

However, they _were _about to swoop down like the evil descendants of hawks they were and grab the poor, poor balls of rice, BUT, they didn't count on the balls of rice having strange feeling stick thingamajigs, which were actually skinny little legs, and yes, the rice balls had legs.

So, off the rice balls toddled, turning their white sticky backs on the birds, as if to tease them with their glistening beads of rice which they couldn't eat.

Unfortunately for the first rice ball, let's call him, her, it, whatever, R1, the closest bird was feeling a might bit peckish and being peckish, the bird reached over and did precisely that. Pecked him, her, it, whatever, R1, that is.

Slowly, R1 turned over, and glared at that particular bird. The bird quailed, slowly backed off, along with its feathery friends. R1 glowered, then slowly raised a skinny little arm (yes, they had arms too).

"Gulp," said the birds, not the swallowing type gulps, but more of the scared type gulp, except for the particular bird which was actually swallowing the bit of rice it had pecked off, and would have swallowed it earlier if it wasn't for that little thing called, 'slow reaction'.

As we were saying, R1 raised its arm up into the air, glared at the bird for one minute…

Then he turned around walked off with R2, bringing the arm down to scratch an itchy part of his back (ok, his gonna be a he for now…) which was suspiciously close to the pecked-off bit.

"Ouch, that hurt."

He said to R2, who nodded dumbly in reply.

They didn't appear to notice the stunned by stupidity birds that were currently lying, shocked, on the ground, although the news that day _did _report a suddenly strange occurrence of which many birds in a quiet little neighbourhood reportedly fell onto the ground for no apparent reason, although it was noted that they seemed to be slightly twitching, but nobody knew why…

--------------

"Eh?" Tohru blinked as she walked to the back door with a broom in her hand. Sitting just inside were two strangely familiar balls of rice, slumped back-to-back alongside each other.

"Strange…maybe the birds bought them in?" she mused, cocking her head, never stopping to consider that the birds would much rather eat such articles of food then be kind enough to bring them back in to the one who brought them out in the first place, because they weren't that stupid, nor were they that willing to give up a good breakfast…

"Hm…" Space out time.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked suspiciously, having walked past the currently spaced out girl who was standing by the back door holding a broom in her still hands. She jolted slightly, as if shocked, then blinked and looked over at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Do you know why those two rice balls are there?" she asked, pointing in their general direction. Kyo followed her finger to the two innocent looking balls, suspiciously dumbfounded.

"I dunno…you dropped them there?"

Tohru was about to answer, when a small pit-patting noise, followed by a series if disturbingly wet sounding noises of what sounded like wet, no _soaked_, towels separating from each other and more pit-patting noises, as well as tiny, slightly wet and sloshy sounding thumps came from the kitchen.

"Eh?"

---------------------

"Tohru-kun…is there some sort of water leak?" Shigure poked his head into the kitchen, moaning at the thought of having to pay to fix the pipes, before finally noticing what was happening.

"What the-eugh…I'm not gonna be able to eat rice for a while now…" Shigure backed away disgustedly from the strange sight of wet rice peeling themselves off each other and rather sickeningly flopping onto the floor. They appeared to be tottering on tiny little sticks too…

"Eeeeeek!" Tohru yelped as she saw rice balls slowly walking towards her, and if one used their imagination a bit, they could even imagine the rice as tiny, coming-back-from-the-dead zombies who were slowly moaning their way towards her. They were climbing on her shoulders and head and cuddling against her. Some of them even had what appeared to be happy expressions on their faces.

"Oh! I'm sorry, um, rice balls! I didn't mean to offend you!" she immediately apologised instinctively, regardless of the situation.

"Honda-san, what's going o- what _are _those?" Yuki stopped at the feet of the stairs, looking in shock at the scene. Imagine walking into the room, and then seeing your housekeeper, arch-nemesis and 'the guy who owns the house that you stay in' looking very confused, especially as the housekeeper has rice balls swarming all over her, and more coming from the kitchen.

Not to mention the fact that Tohru was actually warming up to them, stroking, smiling, and laughing with them.

Apparently, being wet, sticky and half cooked didn't stop you from being able to talk.

"What the-?"

The house became chaotic.

"Woof woof!"

"Meow!"

"Squeak, squeak!"

"Hiss! Rowr!"

"Grrrr…bark!"

"Yowl!"

"Yip yap! -whimper and whines-"

"…purr?"

"…squeak…"

"Why are all these animals in our house!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to stop the rats from swarming all over him.

"Well…it is the week the RSPCA are encouraging people to adopt dogs and other animals from their shelters…"

Blank.

"In other words, the animals are suddenly very hectic about following us."

"…"

"Stop speaking so foreign and talk so we can understand you stupid dog!"

"The animals are suddenly following us around like crazy, Kyo-kun."

"Oh…"

------------------------

"Well." Shigure clapped his hands together. "That's the last animal."

"Um…Honda-san? Those rice balls…"

"Oh please don't make them go!" Tohru begged, eyes wide open. "They're really no harm at all, and they are so cute, and fun to talk to! I couldn't bear to throw them out after I made such good friends with them!"

Shigure scratched his head. "Well…I suppose we _can _keep them for a bit…but I really don't see how you can manage with them clinging on to you like that…"

Tohru beamed determinedly. "I'll manage!"

"If you insist…then why not?" Shigure beamed as well, and for a minute, the two simply…well, beamed.

"Thankyou so much Shigure-san! I promise you won't regret it!" she then left to recook the rice, seeing as it was all gone now.

"Why were they even following her?" asked Kyo, grouching on the floor where some cats had snuck back in. "Why were they even _alive, moving, and talking _for god's sake!"

"Well, Tohru-kun _is _our little onigiri! And I suppose it just started working like it did for us!" Shigure laughed, and then cut off suddenly mid-laugh.

The same thought passed all of their minds.

_Are we still going to be able to have rice for dinner, what with those rice balls coming alive!_

And more accurately…

_What will happen when she gets hugged by a guy!_

---------------------------

**A Few weeks later…**

Kyo pulled yet another rice ball from his hair, and then growled angrily. "Tohru, I swear…you can keep these rice balls here, but just KEEP THEM AWAY FROM MY ROOM! THIS IS THE THIRD SHOWER I'VE HAD TODAY!"

Tohru bowed frantically, apologising. "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I'll make salmon today! A-a-and I'll not make leeks either!"

Kyo just growled and stalked off to grab a towel from his basket. He wasn't looking when he plunged his hand in.

"Um…Kyo-kun?"

"What!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Too late. Sorry Kyo-kun! Maybe you should start rice ball proofing your room!

--------------------------

**Yeah I know, weird. But it just started as a thought…so please R&R!**


End file.
